We Only Part To Meet Again
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: E & B were engaged in 1918. When Carlisle changes Edward, Bella believes him dead. When Edward overhears Bella's parents grieving, he believes her dead. What happens when they - now, both vampires - reunite in Forks, Washington in 2005? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_We Only Part to Meet Again_

_By: PeachyKeen13_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(_

_A/N: Well, I haven't done a Twilight fic in a while, so I thought I'd give one a shot:) I hope you like it! I know there's probably a million stories out there just like this, but I hope that mine is as original as possible:) And I'll try to update at least once a week, probably on Fridays or Saturdays, but who knows?(: Please review and tell me your thoughts!_

* * *

><p><strong>Preface: Parting <strong>

**Narrator POV**

**1918**

Isabella Swan sat alone in her home in Chicago. She stared unseeingly at the fireplace. But no matter how warm her small living room was, she just could not get warm. Too many thoughts whirred around her, and she could not catch her breath. But one thought, one pressing sentence, stood amongst them all:

_He's dead._

She still couldn't believe it. Just a day ago, Bella had been visited by one of the doctors at the hospital in which her Edward had been getting treatment. He'd had a horrid case of the Spanish Influenza. Bella had prayed every morning and every evening that her love would get well, but all of her prayers seemed to have gone unanswered as she opened the door.

"Who are you?" Bella had asked politely.

"Are you Miss Isabella Swan?" the older gentleman had asked in a gentle voice.

"Yes," Bella answered carefully. "May I help you?"

"I have been told to give you this," the man said, handing Bella a small envelope. Once it was in her grasp, the man bowed his head and murmured, "I'm sorry for your loss."

The man left without another word, and Bella began to hyperventilate. She slowly and shakily sat down on her couch, and tried to tear open the envelope five different times. But her hands were shaking too much, and hot tears were blinding her vision. When she finally saw the paper that had the fine handwriting of the hospital, the only words the saddened woman could make out were, _"Regret to inform you...Spanish Influenza...Edward Masen...deceased at 10:24 pm...Sorry for...loss." _

Bella - a young lady of seventeen years - screamed loudly. She crumpled the letter up and threw it in the fireplace. The tears were really coming now, and she found herself unable to breathe. She felt so angry and betrayed and hurt and she had no idea what to do. She pulled her hair with her hands before finally collapsing on the floor and crying uncontrollably. She had spent hours that way, crumpled on the floor in pain. When she finally pulled herself together, it was daybreak. She sat down on the chair in front of the still-burning fireplace, and that brought us to the present time.

"I will never love again." she murmured. **(virtual Christmas Tree Cakes to anyone who can tell me what movie this line is from!)**

* * *

><p>Bella did not move from the chair for two days. When she could no longer take sitting still, she got up and walked right out the front door.<p>

Bella lived right next to a forest, a beautiful place that she and Edward had spent much time in together, skimming rocks and lying in the cool grass. Bella could not take a single step through the woods without a memory hitting her. It wasn't really the memories that were making her cry so much, though. It was moreso the thought that there would never be anything else with her love to remember.

Bella had gone quite deep into the forest before she found herself wanting to go back. The only problem was, that she was lost. She didn't realize that she didn't know her way around the area that well; it had always been Edward's job to get them out of the woods.

"But if I'm ever not with you," Edward had said once. "Just continue walking in one direction. The forest is not that big; you would get out eventually.""

"Why on earth would I ever go in here without you?" Bella had inquired, taking her fiancee's hand in her own.

"I'm not saying that you are," Edward had disagreed lightly. "It's just a precaution."

Bella found that she could not remember Edward's voice. When she remembered him, he spoke in _her _voice, not his own. She was already losing him; he was already slipping right through her-

"Well...who do we have here?"

Bella stopped cold. There had been a voice from behind her. It was a beautiful, melodic voice, and Bella found herself wanting to turn around and discover the speaker. She knew that he would be handsome before she even saw him.

It was true. He was the most gorgeous man that Bella had ever seen, including Edward. He was quite pale, with long black hair. His skin was flawless, and he moved with a grace that Bella could have never acheived. Bella was so engrossed in the man's beauty, that she took no note of the man's glowing red eyes.

"I'm sorry," Bella croaked, her voice hoarse from having not been used for three days. "But who are you?"

"Samuel," the man said in a soothing tone. "And...who are you?"

"Isabella," Bella stated, trying to speak without crying. "Isabella Swan."

The man was suddenly right in front of Bella, and the latter clutched her heart in surprise. She couldn't even utter the words, _"How did you get over here so fast?" _before the man was sniffing her.

"Lovely..." he moaned. "Intoxicating. And quite beautiful, for a human. She'd make a _lovely _immortal..."

The words did not make sense to Bella, and so she did not move. She was frozen where she stood, a deadly predator in her midst.

"It would be a _shame _to waste you." Samuel said. "Oh, yes, a _shame..._but can I stop?"

Bella could not even ask him what he meant before he bit her. Her last thought before succumbing to the flames that were - in her eyes - the very things that were going to kill her, was, "I love you, Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I <em>know <em>it was short, but that was just the prologue! Chapters WILL BE LONGER! And next chapter, there will be Edward:) In Forks:) In Present Times:) Lots of fluff and LOOOVE! Please review!**

**~PeachyKeen13**


	2. Chapter 2

_We Only Part to Meet Again_

_By: PeachyKeen13_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(_

_A/N: Oh my goodness! I did not expect such a wonderful reaction! Thanks everybody! And my update patterns are really...weird, lol. I just update whenever I have time, but - if it's a multi-chapter fic - I usually don't go more than a week and a half without an update:) Okay, well I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A New Life<strong>

**Bella POV**

**2005**

THE SUN OF A NEW MORNING FILTERED THROUGH THE WINDOW, BUT I COULD NOT FEEL ITS HEAT.

That was the thing I missed most about being human - feeling the warm sun on my cheeks, and running through the daylight with Edward. In the century that I had been in this new life, one day had yet to go by that I did not think of him. I didn't mope around all the time (Emmett would _never _let me) but when I was alone like this, I allowed my thoughts to drift.

And I mean, it wasn't like there was anything _better _to do. I'd hunted the day before (Forks, Washington had a _ton _of deer) and I was completely ready for my first day at Forks High School in an hour.

If it had been up to me, we wouldn't be going to high school at all. It was Emmett's idea, naturally. Ah, yes. Emmett. I'd found him roughly thirty years after my transformation. It had been an awful sight - he'd been attacked by a bear. I transformed him myself. It wasn't that I wanted a mate or anything - I was just lonely. But Emmett had turned into the older brother I'd always wanted and needed. We'd gone together from place to place, hunting animals (as we both agreed that hunting humans was wrong) but we'd never settled down anywhere.

Until now.

We'd agreed on Forks, Washington for two reasons - the first, being that it was so small. And the second being that it was one of the rainiest, cloudiest cities on the continental US. It was perfect, if not a little depressing. Even though I was a vampire, I still missed the sunlight.

Anyway, back to the high school thing. Emmett had said that we could stay in Forks longer if we blended in. Since we lived in the actual _city, _people would be seeing us around. And it would seem awfully mysterious for two seventeen year olds to be living together and _not _in school. And, he'd said, "And what else are we gonna do to pass the time, huh? Play video games for three years?" Sadly, he'd had a point. So I - reluctantly - agreed.

"HEY! BELLA! COME ON! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Emmett's booming voice came from downstairs. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes - he knew very well that there was no reason to yell. Normally, I wouldn't have minded, but Emmett's voice was _really _loud, and it made it hard to think.

"Yeah right," I mumbled, but I knew he could hear me. "The way _you _drive? We could leave two minutes before the _bell _and still make it there on time."

"I HEARD THAT!" Emmett yelled, laughing.

"You were meant to!" I called back. Sighing, I got up and fixed my hair. I didn't style it to look fancy - just ran a brush through it. I didn't dress fancy, either. Just a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt. I didn't _need _to have stunning hair or clothes. I recieved enough looks by being so gorgeous as it was. The last thing I needed was expensive and beautiful things to attract _more _attention. The only two things that Emmett and I had ever really _spent _money on were books and Emmett's jeep. The books, because Emmett and me had never gone to school, and we wanted to be smart, and the jeep because Emmett just _loved _it.

I grabbed my backpack from the stool in the corner of my room, and ran down the stairs at a normal human speed. Emmett was already there, lounging on the couch, seemingly waiting for me.

"I don't understand girls," he laughed, rolling his eyes and switching the channels on the tv. "Your kind always take _so _long to get ready."

"_My _kind?" I laughed. "I was ready in two minutes."

"Whatever." he laughed, grabbing his own backpack and turning off the tv. "You ready?"

"You know we don't have to leave this early unless you're actually going to drive at a human pace." I said, smiling. I knew that Emmett would _never _drive slow. Just like _I _would never be caught dead (pardon the pun) trying to make him.

"_Me? _Drive _slow? _Silly Bella!" Emmett laughed, messing up my hair. "I just thought we could get there early."

"You know Emmett, I never pictured you as the kind of person who would be _eager _to start school." I giggled, trying to fix my hair.

"Neither did I." he admitted. "But maybe we'll meet some peope..you know?"

Suddenly, the joking atmosphere was gone, and I sighed. So did he. For the last sixty-some years, we'd looked and looked for those people...those 'other halves' of sorts. Or rather, he did. I already knew where my other half was - buried beneath the ground some ninety years back. But Emmett wanted a mate more than _anything. _It wasn't that he didn't like me - I was his 'little sis' as he called me. But there was always that missing part of him, that he searched for whenever he could. And suddenly, it all made sense. Why he wanted to settle down, why he wanted to go to school...

"Maybe," I said. Trying to lighten the mood, I gave Emmett a small smile. "Come on, we'll go. But _please _don't attract _too _much attention with that stupid car of yours, okay?"

"_Car,_" he scoffed. "It's not a _car, _Bells. It's a _jeep._"

"Whatever." I said. "Let's just get there already."

Laughing, we locked our front door and left our house. It wasn't very big or lavish **(actually, I imagine it looking rather like Bella & Charlie's house in the _actual _Twilight) **but it was nice. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen (not that we needed one), a dining room (again, not that we needed one) and a lounge. The lounge was Emmett's favorite place in the _whole _house. He had a pool table, a plasma screen tv, and several arcade game machines (Okay, I lied earlier. Emmett spent a _lot _of money to get those, too.) down there.

"Come on, Bells!" Emmett said. "You walk so _slow! _Pick up the pace, girl!"

I rolled my eyes, and dragged my feet even slower just to annoy my brother. He rolled his eyes, threw his backpack in this backseat, and ran with vampire-speed over to me. He quite literally _picked me up, _and threw me into his car.

"No need to be so _forceful,_" I murmured, giggling. Emmett grumbled something unintelligable, started his car, and drove to us to school.

* * *

><p>"So we have...English, History, Trig, and Lunch together. Oh, and gym." Emmett said, comparing our schedules. I was glad that he was in so many of my classes - at least I'd know <em>someone. <em>Despite being a vampire, I still felt insecure from time to time. I really _did _want to make friends, even if they _were _human. Emmett did have a point - once, he'd said that living for a century with only two people _can _get boring. So I really wanted to make an effort here.

"Okay. Looks like we have English first. Care to escort a lady to class?" I laughed. Em laughed too, and hooked our arms together, Wizard-of-Oz-Style.

When we entered the English classroom in Building 3, we both froze. We looked through the room quickly, our eyes stopping as they encountered a beautiful sight. Two girls. Both pale skinned, one with brown hair and the other with blonde hair. And they both had golden eyes, just like ours.

"Are you two new?" the teacher, Mr. Masen, asked Emmett and I. We nodded mutely, and had him sign a stupid slip. The classroom was now almost full, and there were only two seats left - one on either side of the two female vampires in the back.

Class started then, but we didn't pay attention. The two girls kept staring at us, so I decided to get the introductions over with.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, in a voice that only the three other vampires could hear.

"I'm Alice," the brunnette next to me smiled. "And that's Rosalie." Here, Alice pointed to the blonde. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bella," I said. "And that's Emmett," I pointed to Em. "Are you guys new here."

"Not really," Alice whispered. "We moved here two years ago. Not to be rude, but your eyes are gold like ours...you two hunt animals, as well?"

"Yes." I said, giving Alice a small smile. "We don't believe in hunting people."

"Neither do we!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. "Hey, when do you have lunch?"

"Uhm...fifth period, I think." I said.

"Perfect! So do we! We sit in the corner of the cafeteria, you can't miss us. You should sit with us." Alice said.

"Are there more than just you and Rosalie?" I inquired.

"Yes. There's also Jasper, and Edward. And Carlisle and Esme, but they're too old to go to high school with us. I'm sure you'll hear our cover story _sometime _today. But, yes, there's always extra room at the Cullen table!"

It was then that Alice and I noticed that Emmett and Rosalie hadn't really spoken much. We turned to them, only to find them staring intently into each other's eyes. I didn't have to be able to read minds to know what had happened. They'd found that other half - in the two minutes they'd known each other, they'd fallen in love.

"Yes!" Alice breathed happily.

"What?" I asked, turning to her.

"I saw them together! _He _was the one from my vision!" she said excitedly.

"Vision?" I asked. "You can see the future?"

"Indefinitely." Alice shrugged. "But they're going to be happy and in love - that much I _know. _They're mates."

"Good." I said honestly. "Emmett's been looking for his...'other half' for a very long time. I want him to be happy."

"Do _you _have another half?" Alice asked.

"I did." I said sadly. "I don't anymore."

"I'm sorry." Alice said sadly. I found myself growing surprised at how much I already liked Alice - she was very sister-like. I knew that we were going to be great, great friends.

"It's okay." I said. "It was a long time ago."

"It still must be hard, though." Alice said. "Okay, I know that this is sort of...sudden, but I'm sure that Emmett and Rose are going to want to spend a lot of time together...you live in town, don't you?"

I nodded, already seeing where this was heading.

"Well," Alice continued in a chirpy voice. "We live just _outside _of town, and our house is _huge. _And I'm sure Esme would _love _having more...'kids'. Okay, what I'm getting at is that...we would all just _love _it if you and Emmett would _consider _moving in with us!"

"I don't think Emmett would mind," I laughed, gesturing to my brother and Rosalie, who were _still _gawking at each other like love-struck teenagers. "And I wouldn't either. I've always wanted a big family." It was true. I'd _always _longed for a huge family. My parents were only children, and I was an only child. I'd often been lonely in my human life, and in the entirety of my vampireism, I'd only ever socialized with Emmett. Even though it was sudden, living with other vegetarian vampires seemed to good to be true. And even if I _didn't _know the rest of them besides Alice, I knew I'd still be okay. Alice was already amazing, and I knew that Rosalie and I could be close, too. So it was with this mindset that I went through the rest of the day, thinking of how wonderful it was going to be to have a _real _family.

* * *

><p>It was lunch.<p>

Emmett and I raced into the cafeteria. He, unfortunately, beat me, and called me 'Little Bella!' It was amazing how much _happier _Emmett seemed to be after meeting Rose. They'd _finally _stopped staring at each other in English long enough to introduce themselves. Alice had been right - they were destined for each other. The moment English ended, Emmett and Rosalie had raced off to the Main Office to have their schedules switched around to match. I no longer had gym with Em, but I didn't really mind - he would have embarrassed me in that class, anyway.

It wasn't hard to find the Cullens, but the only three there were Alice, one of the boys, and Rosalie. I curteously said 'Hi' to Rose as Emmett sat beside her. Rose said 'Hello' back, but she became focused on Emmett the moment he slid into his seat next to her. I took a seat next to Alice, who took no time at all in introducing me with the vampire seated next to her.

"Bella!" she shouted happily. "This is Jasper. He's _my _mate. He can read your emotions, so don't get freaked out when he asks why you're in a good mood."

"Nice to meet you, Jasper." I smiled, and he returned it.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella." he said. His face looked a little pained, though, so I asked what was wrong.

"Nothing," Alice assured me. "Jasper's just a _newer '_vegetarian', so humans are still more of a temptation for him. Don't worry, though, he's not dangerous."

"Okay," I said simply, unsure of what else to say to such a statement.

"Where's Edward?" Jasper asked Alice. The latter shrugged.

"I don't know. But who _ever _knows where that boy is? He'll be here, soon enough. I can see he's on his way...he got held up in History..."

"Don't get freaked out," Jasper laughed, looking at my expression and probably reading my emotions as well. "You get used to her little 'gift' after a little while. It'll just become another part of life."

"He's coming...he's a little frustrated, though, so I don't think he's going to go through with any props and get a lunch..." Alice said, staring with a vacant expression at a wall. Yeah, that was definitely going to take a little getting used to.

"Okay, he's close enough that he can tell I want to know what's wrong..." Alice continued in a mystic voice. "He's stopping at his car...he pulled out a notebook...he's writing...oh, poor Edward!" she exclaimed broken heartedly.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked, snapping her attention away from Emmett.

"Apparently, some kids in his English class were thinking of a girl in their History class that looked just like Isabella!" Alice said sadly. "And he was upset enough that his teacher kept him after class to ask him what was wrong...awe, I'd be frustrated too! That's horrible!"

"Poor, Edward..." Rosalie murmured.

"Who's Isabella? Why's he upset?" I asked, trying to be strong everytime they said the name 'Edward'.

"His mate," Jasper explained to me, since the girls were obviously too upset to speak. "She died just a few days after he was changed. He's still heartbroken about it."

"That's horrible," I breathed, thinking that I knew _exactly _what he was going through. I hoped to meet him soon - maybe I could help him.

"He's coming," Alice whispered. "He'll be here in a minute."

Whatever I had been expecting when Edward Cullen entered the cafeteria, it wasn't what I saw. He looked to be about seventeen. He had tousled bronze hair and a good body. Like other vampires, he had abnormal eyes and pale skin. However, this image brought to my mind another image, one that had once been faded and blurry like other human memories, but now came back to me crystal clear. I saw a boy of about seventeen. He had tousled bronze hair and a good body. He had striking green eyes and a happy smile on his face. But no, it was impossible...Edward Masen was dead, long dead...

Why, then, was he coming to sit down next to me?

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! First cliffy for this story! Review with your thoughts! Oh, and a shoutout to piratezluver22 and TwilightAkatSukiAngels for knowing that the quote last chapter was from Princess Bride:) Okey Dokey, bye for now! Review!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	3. Chapter 3

_We Only Part to Meet Again_

_By: PeachyKeen13_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(_

_A/N: Ohmygoodness! Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews! And I'm only updating this story so quickly because I really did leave it at an unfair cliffhanger, but after this I probably won't update again until Friday:) But enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: An Old Flame<strong>

**Bella POV**

**2005**

EDWARD DID NOT SEEM TO NOTICE ME AT FIRST.

He sat down next to me in a fury, obviously barely taking in his surroundings. He used to do that a lot back when he was human. He ran a hand through that tousled bronze hair that I used to adore so very much, and he stared up in front of him, at Rose and Emmett. He paused for a minute before speaking, collecting his thoughts.

"Who's this?" he asked, gesturing to Emmett. His voice sounded so magical, so alluring, but there was that hint, that small bit, that he had kept with him from his human life. I didn't care _how _impossible it was; this was my Edward. He was here, he was alive, he was with me, somehow.

"Emmett." Em said, reaching a hand out to Edward. Edward shook his hand, and Rosalie smiled.

"He's my mate, Edward." Rose said happily, still draped over Em. Edward tried to look happy for them, and even gave them a small smile. Yes, that was the Edward I knew; always thinking of others before himself.

"I'm very happy for you two," Edward said, but I could tell that it came out strained. Edward was clearly upset, and he couldn't maintain the 'cool and collected' look for long. He never could.

Edward turned to me, then. The forefront of my mind was still in an absolute shock. I could not believe that my _Edward, _who had been _dead, _was here, alive. But he was, and it showed when the shock entered his face from looking at me.

"W-Who are you?" Edward murmured. I could tell what he was thinking; he was thinking about how on Earth I was a vampire. He was wondering what I was doing in Forks. He needed to know that I was real.

"It's me," I whispered, staring into Edward's golden eyes. I knew that if I stayed with him now, that was going to be the thing I missed most about him; his green eyes. "Bella."

"Bella?" Edward mused. "But that's...not possible. Bella's dead!"

"Bella?" Alice asked, looking between Edward and me. "Like - Like you're _Isabella? _Oh my God, Edward, I didn't realize-"

"No." I told Edward, completely ignoring Alice. "No, Edward, _you _were dead! They told me that you died!"

"I went to your house!" Edward growled. Both of us were getting angry, for different yet very similar reasons. Edward continued. "And you're parents were crying over your body!"

"I _had _to do that!" I defeneded. "Don't you think it _hurt _me to do that to them? But I was a newborn, and I couldn't stay with them! And I couldn't just go _missing, _they would never quit looking! I had to that for them. They deserved to say goodbye."

"What about _me?_" Edward asked, tortured. "I believed that you were dead for a century!"

"_I _believed that about _you_!" I said. "I went through the same thing, Edward! They came from the hospital and told me that you had died! It was the worst time of my life!"

If I had still been human, my eyes would have been filled with tears. I didn't know why I was getting so angry...I guess it was more hurt. I was sad and I'd felt alone for so long...and suddenly, Edward is just thrust back into my life? It seemed to me like a beautiful nightmare, one from which I would never wake up. The taste was so bittersweet; Edward was here, but there's no way that it was real, so he'd have to leave me again. And there was no way my poor heart could take that.

"Bella..." Edward whispered brokenly. "Come with me. We need to talk."

"No," I murmured. "You're not here, you can't be real! You're dead, this is impossible!"

"Bella!" Edward whispered, more urgently than before. The heartbroken look on his face killed me more than I ever dreamed it could. "Bella, please...please, just talk to me...talk with me, we need to talk...it won't be long, I just, I have to _know -_"

"Alright," I said quietly. "Five minutes. Let's go outside."

* * *

><p>I was trying to maintain a grip on everything. I was nervously chewing my fingernails; one of many traits I had taken with me to this new life. I used to do it all the time when I was nervous as a human. Edward seemed to notice, and any doubt that he had felt about my reappearance seemed to vanish; he <em>knew <em>it was me.

"Bella," he said, running towards me with vampire speed. He cupped my face in his hands, and I jerked it away. I couldn't look at him - it would be too real.

"Bella, love-" he tried again, and I flinched. I visibly flinched, as though he'd _stabbed _me. I'd forgotten how much I'd missed hearing him call me that. "Please, look at me." he begged.

Reluctantly, I looked into his eyes. For a moment, we were young again, and human. We were lying in a field, in a clearing. It was in the center of the woods that had once existed behind my home. Suddenly, I seemed to fall into the memory...

_*Flashback*_

_"Edward!" I giggled, slapping his hand away from my knee. "Stop it, that tickles!"_

_Edward grinned mischeiviously, his emerald green eyes twinkling with youth and love. "I love you...do you know that?" _

_I'd anticipated as much, but it was different hearing the words. He'd never said them to me before. I looked into his eyes, and said, "I love you, too." _

_"That's too mundane," he decided, and I looked at him in confusion. _What _was too mundane?_

_"What's too mundane?" I inquired, taking his soft, warm hand in my own._

_"I love you. And I love you too, for that matter." he said. "We're not like everyone else, are we, Bella?" _

_I shook my head no, unpinning several curls from my head. Not that I cared at the moment - Edward didn't, either. We didn't play be the rules of our society, we never did. And I doubted we ever would._

_"Then we need something special, something just for us." he decided. _

_"What did you have in mind?" I breathed. _

_He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know...it will come to eventually, though. I know it." _

_I giggled, and said, "Oh, Edward, you're so insane!" _

_He simply grinned at me, and stared into my eyes. I could feel his hot breath in my ear, and he seemed to search my face for any sign of doubt. When he found none, he stated, "I love you, Isabella Swan. I will love you until my dying day. Do you understand me?" _

_"Yes," I said curtly, unable to find the strength to say anything more sophisticated. Edward had a way of making me forget things easily. _

_It was then that Edward pressed his soft lips to mine for our first kiss. It was beautiful and passionate and everything I'd ever hoped for with him. When it was over, he murmured, "Bella, love-" _

_*End Flashback*_

I came back to the present day, and stared at my Edward again. So very much had changed since our carefree human days. But the changes didn't matter at this moment. For at this moment, Edward was in my life again. He was standing there, right in front of me. We could be together again. I didn't wait for him to say anything else - I threw myself into his arms.

Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me, and breathed in the scent of my hair. I pressed myself to him closely, and we just held each other for the longest time. We didn't say anything, but we didn't really have to. It was all understood - we'd always had that power with each other. To know what the other one was thinking. It had just been more proof for us that we were soulmates. Now, that proof was intensified. We'd finally found each other again.

"How?" Edward asked me, after we finally pulled ourselves out of our hug. He still held onto me, though. I think he did that for the same reason that I refused to let go of his hand. I was afraid that this wasn't real - that it was some cruel joke of fate. That any moment now, he'd fade away into nothing...

"They came and told me that you were dead," I said softly. Unlike many other human memories, the day that I lost Edward was crystal-clear in my mind, like it was ingrained into the tissues of my brain forevermore. "I cried for days. I did not move. I did not sleep. I did not do anything. And then, I wanted out. I couldn't stay at home, where I saw you everywhere I looked. So I took to the forest. But I got lost. And there was a man there, who I now realize was a vampire...he changed me. But he was gone when I woke up. I haven't seen him since."

"And you told me earlier," Edward recollected. "That you pretended to be dead for your parents' sakes?"

"Yes," I said tearfully. "I knew that I could no longer be with them after what had happened. But I knew that I could not just leave them hanging. And so I plotted the perfect murder - my murder. It was strange - I expected that becoming a vampire would cause an uncontrollable lust for blood, but I found that I could control myself quite easily around humans. Later, when I transformed Emmett, I was rather surprised when he was so wild. It wasn't until then that I realized how unusual my case was.

"But we're getting off topic," I continued. "I pretended to be dead, in the middle of the street. I let the police find me, and they took me to my parents. There was a small funeral service, and then I was buried. I dug my way out later, and I ran from Chicago as quickly as I could.

"Now what about _you_?" I finally asked. "How on Earth did you survive, Edward? When they told me that you'd died?"

"Carlisle found me," Edward answered automatically. "You remember Dr. Cullen, don't you?"

"Of course," I said fervently. Dr. Cullen had been such a kind man to me, throughout the entirety of Edward's condition. Dr. Cullen had seen me many times, and had promised to do whatever he could for Edward and his family. And that's when it struck me -

"He was a vampire, wasn't he?" I guessed. "Carlisle changed you."

"Yes," Edward said. "And I raced to you quickly, even though I was hardly what you would call 'controlled'. But when I happened upon your name, I discovered that you'd been killed. And I saw your parents, crying at the funeral service...I was so angry that I just...ran. And I didn't stop. For a year, I detatched myself from Carlisle. When I finally came to my senses, and ralized that you wouldn't want me hurting innocent people, I returned to him."

"I can't believe all that's happened," I whispered. Emmett would _definitely _be getting an earful later, _that _was for sure.

"I know." Edward agreed passionately. "But the main point is that we're together again, love."

"I've missed you calling me that," I admitted, breathing in his scent. So wonderful.

"I've missed you," he murmured.

And then, he pressed his soft, icy lips to mine, and the old flame that was once our burning and passionate love was rekindled.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this was shorter than the other chapter, but I strictly wanted this to be the reunion chapter. Now that all that sappy lovey-dovey stuff is done, time for some of that FamilyAdventure/Humor/Romance/Etc. stuff! Yays! So leave me your thoughts in a review and I hope to see you back again real soon!**

**~PeachyKeen13**


End file.
